People are heavily dependent on computing and communication devices to store, process, and transmit data across a vast system of communication networks. People all over the world use fixed and mobile computing and communication devices to perform personal and business tasks. Such use generates billions of data transmission each day via mobile and fixed communication devices such as smart phones, tablet PC's, notebook PC's, desktop PC's, or any other device that transmits data over a communication network.
Miscreants make tremendous efforts to maliciously attack such data during all phases of use including storage, processing, and transmission. Private, corporate, and government entities expend significant resources to protect sensitive data from malicious use. Certain government and military entities will benefit from enhanced commercially available data encryption applications. A multi-wrapped VPN is a system that will enhance commercially available data encryption tools, but such an invention has eluded various entities that have tried to develop a stable, successful solution.
An example where this issue is often encountered involves the use of devices that use the Android operating system. Android-based devices are limited in protecting electronic data because Android-based devices have limited virtual private network (“VPN”) capabilities. The Android operating system requires that users have elevated permission levels such as root permissions to install or operate VPN capabilities. Hence, existing VPN solutions have limited use on Android-based devices.
This invention provides a novel method, apparatus, and system to protect data transmissions in a manner that is less cumbersome for the end user than existing solutions. This invention enables a multi-wrapped secure communication tunnel, or multi-wrapped VPN, on a communication device for secure transmissions over existing public or private communication networks. This invention is also compatible with the most prolifically used mobile communication devices and software.